1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nacreous pigment composed of multiple layers and, more particularly, to a technique for easily realizing a multi-color pigment, which includes alternating multiple layers with a low refractive index layer formed of MgO.SiO2 to provide various effects such as high brightness, high gloss-high chroma.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nacreous pigment is composed of multiple layers, which includes a low refractive index layer and a high refractive index layer coated on a transparent matrix.
In a conventional pigment, the low refractive index layer consists of SiO2.
Here, when the low refractive index layer has an excessively low thickness, the pigment exhibits low brightness and low gloss. Thus, the low refractive index layer formed of SiO2 is thickly coated to improve brightness and gloss characteristics of the pigment. However, as the thickness of the low refractive index layer increases, the pigment tends to suffer cracking and can realize only a single color.